The Domain Name System (“DNS”) is a hierarchical distributed naming system for resources provided by computer servers that are connected to the internet. It associates domain names to numeric internet protocol (“IP”) addresses of internet resources, including resources managed by web hosting providers, which provide the web server computers that serve the web pages associated with domain names. The DNS thus allows computers and humans to access networked resources including web pages using names.
A DNS “registry” is an authoritative, master database of all domain names registered in a top-level domain or other domain in which domain names can be registered. A registry includes many hardware computer servers operably coupled to the internet. A registry keeps the master database and also generates a “zone file” comprising DNS resource records for the top-level domain, which allows computers to look up DNS records in the top-level domain from anywhere in the world. Internet users generally interact with the registry via intermediaries. For ease of discussion, a registry is identified with its hardware computer servers unless otherwise specified or clear from context.
Domain names can be registered by internet users known as “registrants” through many different companies known as “registrars”. Registrars compete with one another to register domain names for registrants. That is, an internet user interacts with a registrar to obtain a domain name, thereby becoming a registrant for the domain. Registrars typically employ domain name suggestion processes, which accept as input one or more domain query strings (which may be registered domain names) and output corresponding or alternate domain names, which the user may subsequently register. The registrar chosen by the registrant asks the registrant to provide various contact and technical information, and the registrant provides payment to the registrar. The registrar then keeps a record of the contact information and submits the technical information to the registry. Registrars typically include many hardware computer servers. For ease of discussion, a registrar is identified with its hardware computer servers unless otherwise specified or clear from context. Further, an internet user has a hardware client computer. For ease of discussion, a registrant is identified with its hardware client computer unless otherwise specified or clear from context.